


Inside this Mansion

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, it's almost all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Tony takes Steve to his dad's mansion in the city.





	Inside this Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for today is Mansion.

Tony steps into the old mansion his dad had had built back in the old days and sighs. He runs a finger over the dusty banner. He’d never actually come here with his father. Oh, he’d known about it. It was the only place Maria would stay when they’d come to New York, but by the time Tony came along, Howard had built another place, a bigger place up in Connecticut. Of course, by the time Tony was six, he’d been sent off to boarding school and Mom and Dad had traveled with world without him-- something they both seemed to prefer. The without him part, not the traveling. 

He sighs and turns, spotting Steve as his sort of boyfriend walks into the house, looking around. “Well, this is it. Where Aunt Peg and Aunt Angie stayed. Dad let them crash here while he went out to LA to make movies or whatever the fuck he did there.”

“And you grew up here?” Steve asks, looking around, then focusing his gaze on Tony. 

Tony swallows hard and shakes his head. “Nah. I’ve only been here once and that was after Pops died.” He shrugs. “Mostly to go through his junk and get rid of stuff. I haven’t been here since.” 

Steve nods, frowning a little. “And you’re sure you want to sell?” 

“No. Yes. No. I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Tony sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I’m being stupid.”

“No. You’re not.” Steve moves to Tony’s side and hugs him, nuzzling Tony’s hair. “Your dad should’ve shared this place with you, but he didn’t. I swear, if I met Howard again, I’d punch him right in the nose for hurting you.” 

Tony chuckles and shrugs. “You wouldn’t. You were besties.” 

“No. We were sort of friends. James was my bestie,” Steve says, rolling his eyes at the word. “Howard was a know-it-all, dickhead, who thought every woman he met should bow down and kiss his feet. Thank God, Peggy was there to put him in his place when he kept treating me like a fucking science experiment.” Steve wrinkles his nose. “I mean, I get that’s what I was, but still. You don’t treat me like that and you’re ten times smarter than he was.” 

Tony looks up at Steve, one eyebrow raised. “How are you even real?” 

“You’d have to ask Erskine that one.” Steve shrugs.

“No, I think it has more to do with your mom than what Dr. Erskine did to you. I didn’t fall in love with the pretty package, Steve, I fell in love with what’s in here.” He says the last and taps over Steve’s heart.

“Love?” Steve asks, face lighting up. 

Tony pales. He hasn’t been able to say the words that Steve so badly needs to hear. He’s wanted to, but he can’t make them come out. He looks away. “So yeah. I don’t know that I want to sell, but I don’t know what else to do with it.” Then he walks a few feet away, looking up at an ugly portrait of his dad. 

Steve bites his lip, letting the words go for a moment before he moves up behind Tony, wrapping his arms around his waist. “What about the Avengers?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, everyone knows we live in the Tower. Maybe we should have some place where we can hide out a little. Be alone.” 

Tony turns his head to look up at Steve. “How about I make it yours and you can do whatever you want with it?” 

“Tony,” Steve says and Tony has to roll his eyes. Steve never lets him spoil him. “Okay, fine. Put it in both our names. Yours and mine. We’ll renovate, then give the team the option. They can stay in the tower or they can move out here with us.”

Tony leans back against Steve, considering that option. “I like that. And you and I can move out here, regardless?” 

“I’d like to. I mean, I love the city. Really, but this is like the best of both worlds. The city just beyond the gates, but a little slice of peace and quiet.” Steve kisses Tony’s neck. “Besides, if we ever get married or have kids....” 

“Whoa. Who wants that?” 

Steve doesn’t let go when Tony tries to struggle away. “I didn’t say when. I said if. I don’t know what any kid of mine would be like biologically. And neither do you.” 

“Steve...” 

“Look, you know that I want forever with you. I don’t need the piece of paper or children or anything like that to be with you forever. I wouldn’t mind, some day, down the road, getting married though. I think I’d be good at it. Plus, I’d really like to call you my husband.” 

“What, and I suppose I’d have to change my name?” 

“I figured we could hyphenate. Stark-Rogers. Or Rogers-Stark. Whichever. I personally like the Stark first, but then, I’d be happy to give up my last name if that’s what you wanted me to do.” 

Tony finally manages to pull away and turns, looking up at Steve. “Are you for real?” 

Steve smiles. “Yeah. I want to be married. To you, in case that wasn’t crystal clear for you. But I can wait. I want you to be able to say you love me at our wedding.” Steve shrugs. “So, the house. Can we have some contractors come in and check the stability?” 

“Yeah. That sounds good.” Tony pulls out his phone and starts texting with Pepper. “Then we can use them to redecorate and get this place cleaned up a little.” 

“Sounds like a good plan. Should we venture to the labs to see what will be needed for you and Bruce?” 

“Yes. Come on. I’m pretty sure Dad had all his important stuff downstairs.” Tony leads the way through the winding hallways and down the stairs. “We’ll definitely have to make sure the electrical is up to par so that I can install Jarvis.”

“What about Friday?” 

“She’ll run my suit, but I want Jarvis to run this place. This was the real Jarvis’ house before, when Dad... Well, before he passed away. This was his place. So I think it’s fitting that his namesake takes over when we’re here.”

Steve nods. “Okay. That sounds like a good idea. I always liked Jarvis. Friday’s a little cheeky for my tastes.” He smiles. “I like her though.” 

“You never really met the real Jarvis then.” 

“Like the live one or the program?” 

“The program. He was always on his best behavior with you.”

“Was he? He was pretty sarcastic.” 

“He was,” Tony says softly. “Friday is actually helping me to rebuild him. So is Vision, since Vision has a lot of the same knowledge. So... Yeah. Anyhow, Jarvis was the sass master. Friday is actually nothing compared.” Tony smiles. “But even if he’s himself when he’s installed, he’ll like you. Probably respect you more than he ever did me.” 

“I doubt that.” Steve reaches out and pulls Tony into his arms, kissing him softly. “Come on.” He starts forward again, Tony scooting around him and opening a door. He steps in, nose wrinkling. “Wow. This is... filthy,” Steve says from behind him. 

Tony nods. “I would actually say most of the untidiness was Dad. He wasn’t exactly neat and tidy. Not that I am either, but... I don’t know. It also doesn’t help that apparently Shield was headquartered here when they first formed it.” 

Steve makes a face and shrugs. “Well, while the contractors are working on the rest of the house, you and I can get this place in order. What do you say?” 

“I say you’re too good to be true, but I look forward to working with you.” 

Steve kisses him and then pulls back. “All right. What should we begin working on?” 

“Let’s start with the files,” Tony says, pulling Steve over to the filing cabinets. Steve goes willingly enough and helps Tony begin to go through them.


End file.
